


Day 4: Wish Upon a Star

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016, Shooting Stars, asahi freaks out obviously, bodyswap au, don't count on him showing up a lot, it led to this, noya makes a wish upon a star, tanaka literally is mentioned twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: BodyswapNishinoya wishes upon a star. It has unexpected repercussions.





	

Asahi did not expect to shrink over night. He didn’t even think that was possible. People couldn’t shrink, right? But here he was, and he was shorter so something had gone wrong. His head raced with possibilities over what could have happened to cause this. Last night, he went to bed at his normal time, so it probably wasn’t that. He had had normal dreams, so he bet it couldn’t have been that. That was when he noticed his reflection in the mirror, and what he saw made him create a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Standing in front of him, he didn’t see his own face, but rather the face of none other than Nishinoya Yū, who now had a horrified expression resting on it. His eyes settled on the movements being created by the mirror counterpart and he realized that he was Nishinoya now, and somehow he had been placed inside the libero’s body.

The only thing Asahi could do was groan. Noya must’ve done some weird spirit calling thing with Tanaka again, which was probably the only explanation for why Asahi had switched bodies with him. It was gonna be such a pain to undo, and he grimaced. ‘Well, the only thing I can do now is get ready for practice. Thank god it’s a Saturday and we don’t have any school,’ was all that Asahi could think about for the rest of the morning. That, and how we would avoid everyone else while simultaneously attempting to find Noya so that they could reverse whatever he did.

By what ever fortune had been bestowed upon him, Asahi managed to find Noya’s volleyball bag in the trash heap he called his room, and was even able to sneak out of the house undetected by Noya’s parents. As he walked down the streets leading to Karasuno, Asahi took a moment to put in perspective what Noya saw every day from this height. Everything looked so much bigger and scarier, and suddenly Asahi was desperate to get his own body back. He ran the rest of the way to they gym they held practice in and burst through the doors, panting violently. Daichi and Suga jerked their heads to stare at him, and Asahi knew that in their eyes they were seeing a terrified Noya, without his best buddy Tanaka with him, and that they were automatically going to assume the worst.

“It’s NOT what it looks like,” Asahi wheezed, trying to get his breath back. Suga rushed over to help “Noya” back up from where he had collapsed after entering the threshold.

“What happened?” He inquired worriedly. This definitely didn’t seem like Nishinoya’s normal behavior, and the fact that Asahi still wasn’t here yet gave him more concern than he was willing to admit. “Noya” hesitated before speaking, almost as if he was afraid the other third-years would laugh at him.

“Alright, here goes. I’m not Nishinoya. I’m Asahi. I know that, and it sounds weird, but I know that and I also know that this morning I woke up Noya’s body and I freaked out. So the first thing I think about is that Noya and Tanaka must’ve done some weird spirit calling thing, and Noya must’ve asked to be in my body, probably so that he could feel tall, and now I am stuck in his short body that plays a libero’s position that I have no idea how to play. And he is stuck in my body that plays a wing spiker position that he doesn’t know how to play. And now I’m freaking out because this is possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to us, especially so close to Spring High.” 

Daichi was quite speechless at the outburst, but Asahi’s explanation was solidified when the body of Asahi came bounding through the doors with Tanaka behind him. Asahi looked at his body and then the same strangled sound he made in the morning came back out. Asahi noticed how big he actually was, and became scared of his own body, before realizing that he was scared of his own body and forcing himself to calm down, because that thought was too strange and foreign for him to deal with. Suga looked back and forth between Noya’s body and Asahi’s body before coming to a conclusion and marching up to the body of the ace.

“Alright Nishinoya, explain. How do we fix what you’ve done,” Suga demanded, putting on his sternest face. While that on its own wasn’t so terrifying, the darkening face of their captain behind was enough to make Noya fear for his life, and so he rushed out his explanation.

“Ryū had nothing to do with it, I swear. I only told him about it this morning. But last night, I saw a shooting star, and you know the whole ‘wish upon a shooting star thing’, well I wished on that star, and I wished that I was taller. Like, way taller. And apparently I must’ve been thinking about the tallest person I knew, which must’ve been you Asahi, and so it switched our bodies. It’s temporary, I only wanted it for like a day, so it should be back to normal by tomorrow.” Daichi sighed in exasperation after what Noya said, but came to a decision.

“Alright, this is gonna be a secret between the team, and in order to make it seem as normal as possible we’ll be working on different types of receives so that we’re not losing practice. Now go get changed, we’ve wasted enough time already. I bet the other players are already good to go,” Daichi announced shoving the other three out the doors towards the club room. Suga stood behind him, snickering into his hand so as to not seem as rude.

The rest of practice went by fine, although it was admittedly awkward, and no one was complaining when the next day their ace and libero came back in their respective bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to day 4, just one more before I'm all caught up! Sorry, this might be really bad and my ending was rushed, but oh well.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
